


Never Will I Ever

by zvi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series
Genre: M/M, Meme, commentfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Never Will I Ever Meme: Name a fic you think I will never, ever, ever write. In return, I will attempt to write a snippet of that fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never Will I Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [facetofcathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/gifts).



> Never Will I Ever Meme: Name a fic you think I will never, ever, ever write. In return, I will attempt to write a snippet of that fic.

"You and I are retiring to my quarters and drinking hot chocolate and Bailey's," said Jim.

"Chocolate intoxication in Vulcans is a myth, Captain."

"I know that, Spock." Jim had not mastered the trick of the single eyebrow lift, but he still had a pretty good stinkeye. "I like sweet cocktails when I've been dumped."

Spock had a beautiful single eyebrow lift, and he turned sideways in the turbolift to make sure Jim got the full effect. "I was not aware that you and Dr. McCoy were sexually involved."

Jim shrugged. "We keep it quiet, since the ethics involved are a little—." He waved his hand from side to side.

"Indeed."

* * *

"The thing is," said Jim, after the third or fourth hot chocolate, "I didn't even think they were friends." He was sprawled on his stomach, feet hovering above his pillow.

"They were moral lean-tos for each other. When we were threatened." Spock tented his fingers illustratively. (Chocolate intoxication in Vulcans was a myth, but Spock was subject to alcohol intoxication, since he was half-human.)

"War widows? I made Bones a war widow. _Shit_." Jim pushed his face into the mattress.


End file.
